OS - Still in Love
by WaNey
Summary: Rester à la regarder durant une année entière m'avait épuisé, j'en avais marre de regarder Bella Swan et de ne pas pouvoir lui décrocher un mot. Et quel patron je faisais ! Je ne voulais plus être un spectateur, je voulais maintenant être l'acteur de sa vie. Tous ce que j'espérai était que tout fonctionne comme Jasper l'avait prédit. Ou presque.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent a la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer. Toutefois je n'en reste pas moins l'auteur de cette histoire.

(Les OS étaient en réécritures, pour celles qui les avaient déjà lues, certaines choses ont changées et d'autres non)

Voici la version une de cette OS, une version avec une autre fin est disponible.

* * *

OS – Still in love

Autant que je me rappel, j'avais toujours été amoureux d'elle. De son souffle à sa manière d'être et ce, depuis le premier jour où elle avait passé ce fameux entretien dans mon building. Et c'était fou à quelle point je la trouvais formidable. Malheureusement, la réalité me frappait toujours à chaque fois que je la croisais entre deux pauses dans les couloirs de l'entreprise. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de très prolixe ou même sociable, c'est pourquoi je n'avais jamais osé lui parler. Isabella Swan, ou plutôt Bella comme elle aimait l'entendre dire, était quelqu'un d'aussi réservée que moi mais qui avait réussi à surmonter son aversion dans le but de faire de ses collègues des amis, c'est pourquoi je n'y croyais pas vraiment. J'avais du temps à lui revendre mais elle était une femme libre, indépendante qui ne cessait de s'élever toujours plus haut. J'avais peur qu'elle réussisse à m'atteindre étant donné qu'un poste était vacant dans ma section. Paradoxalement, je refusais de croire que jamais elle ne m'appartiendrait, elle était tout ce que j'aimais et tout ce que je désirais.

Et ce matin, après bientôt un an et demi, je décidais que c'était le moment de sauter le pas. Ce n'était pas la énième discussion que j'avais eu la veille avec mon meilleur ami Jasper qui m'avait décidé mais plutôt ce que sa petite amie Alice, lui avait dit et qu'il m'avait répété. Jasper me cassait les oreilles depuis le jour où je lui avais parlé de Bella. Pour lui tout était simple, tout ce que je devais faire était d'aller à sa rencontre et essayer d'être entreprenant. Et je lui sortais toujours la même excuse, ce n'était pas aussi facile et rien ne pouvait arriver comme il en était avec Alice et lui. Alice qui était soit en disant passant la meilleure amie de Bella depuis l'enfance. C'était plus au moins grâce à elle qu'elle avait trouvé ce job de commerciale. Pour en revenir à cette opportunité, Alice préparait une fête en son honneur car son anniversaire approchait à grand pas et elle souhaitait lui faire plaisir sauf qu'après des heures d'observation, je savais pertinent que Bella n'aimait les surprises ni les cadeaux. Presque toute l'entreprise était de la partie donc moi y compris.

« - Monsieur Masen, vous avez un appel de la section communication !

- Jasper Withlock ? Répondis-je, peu surpris

- Oui monsieur !

- Passez le moi ! Merci Angela ! lui demandais-je, en décrochant le combiné

- Toute de suite !

- Et prenez votre foutue pause, vous êtes assises depuis trop longtemps, lui ordonnais-je, d'un ton léger.»

J'entendis le rire d'Angela avant qu'elle ne me transfère l'appel de Jasper. J'étais chef de projet et Angela était mon assistante depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, elle m'était si dévouée que parfois elle en oubliait de manger. Elle me faisait sentir comme un chef tyrannique bien qu'elle me répétait sans cesse le contraire. Comme Jasper, je comptais Angela comme une de mes meilleures amies. Elle était tout douce, gentille, généreuse et surtout mariée. Ce faisant, je n'avais aucuns soucis à me faire comme la peur de la trouver à moitié nue sur mon bureau m'attendant pour une éventuelle partie de jambes en l'air, comme mes précédentes assistantes. Elles m'avaient toutes traumatisée.

« - Allô ? Allô ? Putain, Edward ! As-tu seulement écouté un traitre de mot de ce que je te disais ?

- Oh merde ! Je n'avais pas compris que tu me parlais ? Tu disais ?, Répondis-je, en revenant à la réalité

- Tu fais chier, mec ! Tu penses que je t'ai appelé pour écouter ta respiration ? Non parce que ça serait vraiment idiot – […]

- Et si tu en venais au fait, Jasper ? LES FAITS ! Le coupais-je, impatient

- Et si tu commençais par arrêter de mater Bella pour commencer ! Je suis sûr que tu la guette de ton magnifique bureau, aux cloisons de verre, en train de se servir un café ! C'est tellement pratique d'avoir la salle de pause des employés juste en face de ton bureau, dit-il hilare.

- La ferme et crache le morceau ou je raccroche. J'ai du travail, je te signal ! Répondis-je, en détournant le regard de la salle de pause que Bella venait juste de quitter. Jasper avait le don de m'embarrasser et je regrettais parfois qu'il me connaisse aussi bien.

- Tu le regretteras si tu le fais mais… comme je suis un ami dévoué, je vais te dire de quoi il en retourne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as manigancés derrière mon dos, Withlock ?

- Rien d'extraordinaire, dit-il d'un ton espiègle, mais j'aimerais d'abord que tu m'écoutes avant de t'énerver et ça ne pourra qu'être à ton avantage de toute façon ! »

Je ne répondis pas de suite, cherchant tant bien que mal ce qu'il avait pu manigancer. Jasper pouvait être imprévisible quand il le voulait et ce que je craignais le plus, c'était que d'une quelconque manière il s'essayait à être un entremetteur entre Bella et moi. J'avais quelques appréhensions et je tentais de ne pas paniquer, du moins attendre qu'il me révèle enfin ses magouilles avant de paniquer. A quel moment je m'étais arrêté de respirer ?

« - Tu es sans doute au courant que l'anniversaire de Bella est dans une semaine exactement jour pour jour et comme tu le sais, Alice se charge de l'organisation de sa fête surprise. Elle avait réservé une salle près du centre-ville pour l'occasion, à Breaken Avenue, mais elle a pris feu la nuit dernière. Chicago est une ville animée, on fait la fête tous les jours et Alice est désespérée car il n'y a plus de salles libres. Et comme tu es le seul qu'on connaisse qui a une foutue villa capable d'emmagasiner plus de cents personnes, j'ai comme qui dirait, dit à Alice que ça ne te poserais pas de problème qu'on fasse ça chez toi. Lâcha-t-il d'un trait »

Je respirais et expirais lentement bien que ma respiration fut plus bruyante qu'à l'accoutumé. Mon cerveau tentait de comprendre ce que Jasper m'avait appris en vain. Je ne voyais pas quel avantage je pouvais en tirer. Peut-être à part quelques restes et des bouteilles de champagne. Je me pinçais l'arête du nez et fermais les yeux, tentant de garder mon calme.

« - Edward ? Et si tu me disais quelque chose ?

- TU QUOI JASPER ? M'emportais-je, finalement

- Attend avant de me renier, veux bien ? Réfléchis un peu, Bella te sera reconnaissante ! Déclara-t-il. Quoi de plus attentionnée que de laisser sa meilleure amie fêté organisé sa fête surprise chez toi ? Tu ne peux pas le nier, c'est un jolie coup n'est-ce pas ?

- L'enfoiré ! T'avais préparés ton coup, je me trompe ? Dis-je excédé. Je te préviens Withlock, toi et ta copine, vous allez nettoyer toute la merde que nos très chers invités vont mettre ! Répondis-je, d'un ton sec avant de raccrocher. »

Je détestais devoir l'admettre mais Jasper n'avait pas tort, quelque part j'espérais vraiment qu'elle le soit. Simplement car la perspective de lui parler, me rendait heureux. J'avais prévu de profiter de cette occasion pour lui avouer mes sentiments dès l'instant ou Jasper m'avait parlé de cette fête et j'espérais secrètement que le fait que je lui laisse ma villa me donne un certain avantage.

(…)

J'avais laissé mes doubles de clés à Alice, le jour même ou Jasper m'avait prévenu. Je n'entretenais pas de relation particulière avec elle, même si elle était la petite amie de mon meilleur, car son côté surexcité me fichait la trouille. Elle restait tout de même quelqu'un d'adorable d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit et Jasper faisait toujours les bons choix de toute façon. La semaine c'était déroulé si vite, que je me rendais à peine compte qu'aujourd'hui était le jour décisif. Nous nous étions tous données rendez-vous à vingt heures chez moi et Alice devait prétexter venir chercher un Jasper complément saoul chez moi. Je ramassais mes affaires en vitesse et appelais Jasper, je devais accueillir les invités chez moi après tout et il allait m'aider.

«- Ou es-tu ? Il est bientôt dix-neuf heures et tu n'y échapperas pas, Jasper ! Tu m'as mis dans cette merde et quoi de plus normal que de ne pas t'y fourrer jusqu'au coup avec moi ! Dis-je, sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une

- Bonsoir à toi aussi ! Figure toi que je me dirigeais actuellement vers ton bureau mais je t'attendrai près des ascenseurs vu que tu es si pressés !

- Je ne le suis pas !

- Si tu l'es, complètement même !

- Non ! »

Je raccrochais et le rejoignis aux pas de courses. Ce con avait pris l'ascenseur et n'avait pas eus la décence de me tenir les portes. Je bloquais les portes avant qu'elles ne se referment et lui assenais un coup de poing sur l'épaule en rentrant. Comme à notre habitude, nous nous étions mis à nous chamailler tout le long du trajet. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la tension augmentait. Je transpirais la nervosité, comme Jasper me l'avait si bien fait remarquer. Comment pouvais-je ne pas l'être, j'allais enfin lui avouer mes sentiments. Je tournais à la sortie de la ville et passions ensuite sur un chemin en gravier, la villa était remarquable d'assez loin. Je l'avais hérité de mes parents après leur mort et j'aimais la façon dont elle avait été construite. J'avais refusé de la mettre en vente, même si parfois j'en souffrais, je les voyais encore se promener d'étages en étages.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture des que je l'eus garé derrière la maison et jetais les clés à Jasper, le temps de rassembler mes affaires. Quand je verrouillais la voiture, je constatais que Jasper était déjà à l'intérieur. Je marchais jusque les grandes portes et rangeais mon manteau dans le placard du vestibule. Je récupérais ma mallette et rejoignis Jasper dans le salon où les festivités devaient se dérouler.

« - Withlock ! Pourquoi est-ce tu – […] »

Alice avait métamorphosé mon salon. Elle avait mis des longues toiles blanches qui s'entrecroisaient au plafond et qui nous donnaient l'impression d'avoir un plafond flottant, des roses blanches et des bougies rouges étaient dispersés un peu partout, et une longue table nappé de rouge trônait prêt de la baie vitrée. Un buffet somptueux attendait les invités. Je fus heureux de voir que contrairement à mon canapé, ma table basse et mon écran plasma; mon piano n'avait pas été déplacé et trônait fièrement en face de la cheminée, qui avait été allumée avec soins. Il faisait frisquet dehors, je trouvais cela pas si mal. Jasper et moi, restions admiratifs du travail d'Alice, elle était vraiment douée en tant que designer.

« - J'aime beaucoup ce qu'elle a fait de ton salon, c'est nettement mieux que l'agencement que t'a décidés de faire le mois dernier si tu veux mon avis ! Déclara Jasper, taquin

- Je n'ai jamais demandé ton avis Jazz. Répondis-je en disparaissant du salon.»

J'entendis Jasper me répondre d'aller me faire foutre et de me magner le cul. Jasper était tellement délicat. Je déposais ma mallette dans mon bureau avant de rejoindre ma chambre et récupérais quelques vêtements décontractés à enfiler. Je refusais de rester en costume chez moi, ça me rappelais bien trop le travail. Quand je voulus jeter ma veste de costume sur mon lit, je tombais nez à nez avec le cadeau de Bella. Comment étais-je censé le lui offrir ? Je n'allais pas lui demandé de me suivre jusqu'ici, si ? J'y songerais plus tard je suppose

Je récupérais un polo gris et un jean dès que je fus débarrassé de mon costume et les enfilais rapidement car Jasper continuait de se plaindre en bas. Les invités n'allaient pas tarder. Je passais à la cuisine et récupèrerais à l'aide de Jasper les nombreuses bouteilles de champagnes et les flutes qui allaient avec. Nous déposions le tout sur le buffet et commencions à remplir les flutes généreusement. J'avais trouvé le fait d'engager des serveurs assez impersonnels et moins nous en avions fait moins Bella se sentirait mal à l'aise. Quant à Jasper, il commença à allumer les milles et une bougie qu'Alice avait dispersée dans le salon. Dès que nous avions finis de peaufiner les derniers détails, nous nous octroyâmes un verre de champagne sur le balcon de la baie vitrée.

« - Alors, commença Jasper, tu es vraiment décidés à le faire ?

- Je suppose que c'est le moment mais …. Je ne veux pas être déçu, Jazz ! J'imagine tout le temps le fait que ce ne soit pas réciproque et j'en arrive à peine à respirer ! Quand on a le cœur brisé, il n'y a pas deux de mesure, soit tu l'es complétement ou tu ne l'es pas. Et c'est dingue à quel point c'est effrayant, expliquais-je, peu sur de ce que j'avançais. On aurait dit une gonzesse pas vrai ? Demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Je ne savais qu'elle t'avait touché à ce point, je pensais qu'après ces deux années tu aurais oublié ton histoire avec Tanya et ses foutues crasses. Que tu aurais repris confiance. Répondit-il, en reprenant une gorgée de champagne

- Les femmes peuvent être tellement garces parfois, m'exclamais-je en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère

- Je veux bien te croire ! Déclara-t-il, hilare. »

Mon histoire avec Tanya avait été une pure mascarade. Qui d'autre que moi n'avait pas vus qu'elle était avec moi seulement car elle aimait m'exhiber, j'avais été simplement naïf de croire que ma personnalité l'avait plus séduite encore que mon physique. Je bus mon verre cul sec et m'adossais à la rambarde. J'avais évité le contact avec les femmes depuis, même si elle tombait comme des mouches devant moi ou qu'elle tombait malencontreusement à moitié nues dans mon bureau. Et puis Bella était apparu. Dès la minute où je l'avais vu, j'avais compris qu'elle n'était pas elle. Je me rappelais encore de son premier jour. Certes elle m'avait seulement souris puis m'avait souhaité une bonne journée au détour du couloir qui menait à la section communication mais c'était déjà un grand pas. J'avais appris plus tard qu'elle avait finalement été chargée des relations publiques entre nos particuliers et parfois avec la presse. Je ne l'a quittais jamais des yeux quand j'avais l'opportunité de la voir et jamais elle ne remarqua mon obsession.

« - Bella est quelqu'un de bien, elle ne te fera jamais souffrir intentionnellement ! Cette fille est incapable de tuer une mouche d'elle-même, me rassura Jasper. Alice en est capable, par contre !

- Je ne l'a connais peut-être pas mais je sais que tu as raison, c'est pourquoi je le ferais !

- Santé ! S'exclama Jasper

- Jazz mon verre est vide et non, je n'en reprendrais pas un autre espèce d'alcoolique ! Je veux recevoir nos invités en étant totalement sobre ! Répondis-je en souriant

- Quel rabat joie, tu fais ! »

Nos verres vides, nous décidâmes de finir une bonne fois pour toute la décoration. Ils nous fallait disposer les galets lumineux dans l'immense jardin dans le but de créer une allée digne de ce nom. Il commençait déjà à faire frisquet, l'hiver n'était plus loin maintenant.

(…)

La portée d'entrée sonna une première fois vers les coups de dix-neuf heures trente et ne cessa plus jusque vingt heures. Je commençais à prendre des nouvelles de ceux que je connaissais mais tentait tout de même de discuter avec ce que je ne connaissais pas. _J'étais leur patron après et puis Bella en était capable, merde !_ Vers vingt heures trente Jasper nous rassembla dans le salon et nous intima le silence car Alice n'était plus très loin. J'attrapais Jasper par le coude l'annonce finit et nous isolais.

« - Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire ? Je veux dire est-ce que je dois me présenter ?

- Edward ne te mets pas la pression, sois simplement toi-même ! Et merde, elle te connait déjà, rappelle toi tu es le chef !

- J'ai été moi-même jusque-là et regarde ou est-ce que ça m'a amené un an et demi plus tard !

- Ce n'est pas faux mais je – […] »

Jasper sortit son téléphone rapidement. Alice lui avait envoyé un message. Il courut éteindre la musique et intima le silence pour de bon. Il m'encouragea une dernière fois et je me postais dans l'entrée attendant qu'elles frappent à la porte. Je devais garder mon calme et juste être chaleureux et accueillant. Le premier coup retentit et je fis mine d'être loin.

« - J'arrive ! Criais-je »

J'ouvris la porte au deuxième coup et mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de la contempler. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait une robe mi-longue noire moulante aux manches trois quart, ces cheveux étaient lâchés et tombaient doucement sur ses épaules. Seulement ses yeux étaient maquillées ce qui rendaient son regard plus mystérieux qu'à l'accoutumé.

« - Salut Edward, ou est Jasper ? Me coupa Alice

- Je t'en prie entre ! Dis-je. Et pour répondre à ta question, il est sur le canapé entrain de cuvé ! Répondis-je, en fermant la porte derrière elles

- Je vais l'étriper, dit-elle sans un clin d'œil à mon égard. Je comptais vraiment sur toi pour le surveiller !

- Laissez-moi vous débarrasser, vous en aurez pour un bon bout de temps croyez-moi ! Déclarais-je avec un sourire complice »

Je pris donc leur manteau et les rangeais. Quand je me retournais, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise, que je tentais de dissimuler par une quinte de toux. La robe de Bella n'était pas seulement moulante, elle avait également un dos nu. Sa peau était moins pale mais toujours aussi belle et claire. _Reprend toi Edward ! _Je les accompagnais jusqu'aux portes du salon. Bella ne me regarda pas une seule fois mais je remarquais son sourire timide. Je devais me présenter et détourner son attention tout en les emmenant au salon.

« - Je n'aurai pas dû le laisser boire autant mais tu le connais ! Dis-je à Alice. Oh, j'oubliais ! Je m'appelle Edward Masen, je ne crois pas qu'on est eu l'occasion de se présenter officieusement, fis-je à Bella tout lui tendant ma main

- Ca n'empêche pas le fait que je te connaisse, dit-elle avec un sourire. Enchanté, Bella Swan ! »

Elle serra ma main et la sensation de celle-ci dans la mienne fut indescriptible. Une décharge électrique s'en échappa. Elle retira sa main brusquement. Alice ne cessa pas de me jeter des coups d'œil. Elle tenait l'une des portes coulissantes et je tenais l'autre. Nous devions les ouvrir d'un coup et en même temps pour que l'effet de surprise soit authentique.

« - Jasper ? Alice est la ! Dis-je un peu plus fort, pour prévenir les invités

Bella sursauta. J'avais parlé plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé alors qu'il pouvait clairement m'entendre d'où j'étais. C'était juste le signal alors je ne m'encombrais pas d'explications et lui fit juste un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir les portes.

- SURPRISE ! »

(…)

Bella avait paru heureuse et Alice avait été ravie que la soirée lui plaise. Je n'avais pas encore osé lui parler car chacun essayait d'attirer son attention. Je devais quand même de tenter ma chance, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais donc parti récupérer son cadeau dans sa chambre pour le lui donner._ Bon point Masen, c'est un bon moyen d'engager la conversation_. En redescendant, je la vis traverser la foule rapidement pour atteindre la baie vitrée, c'était le parfait timing. Elle prenait un appel et la musique l'empêchait d'entendre son interlocuteur apparemment. C'était définitivement le bon moment, j'allais juste attendre qu'elle finisse son appel. J'essayais tant bien que mal de chercher par quoi commencer. _Sois simplement toi-même_, me rappela la voix de Jasper. Je poussais les portes coulissantes de la baie vitrée et refermais légèrement derrière moi. Je les laissais juste assez ouvertes pour avoir en fond la playlist qu'Alice avait faite. Chacune des chansons qui la composaient étaient les préférées de Bella. Elle se tourna enfin dès qu'elle eut fini et m'offrit un magnifique sourire en m'apercevant. _La surprise numéro deux lui plait apparemment, bon début Masen !_ Je décidais de m'accouder à la rambarde et tentais de ne pas perdre contenance.

« - Bonne soirée ? Demandais-je, doucement.

- J'ai connu pire, me répondit-elle sur le même ton. Désolé d'apprendre que tu ais du endurer tout ça, je veux dire Alice et ses excentricités. Je te promets que j'aiderais à nettoyer !

- Ce n'est pas problème, Jasper et Alice s'en chargeront ! On récolte ce qu'on a semé, tu te souviens ? »

Elle rit et ce fut la plus belle chose que j'entendis. C'était comme un carillon et le silence des alentours le fit résonner, ce qui m'enchanta encore plus. _Merde, est ce que je venais de la tutoyer sans sa permission ?_

« - Je tiens tout de même à te remercier ! La fête en elle-même n'était pas une surprise tu sais, mais le fait que ça se passe ici c'est juste … Je veux dire, on ne se connait à peine et je me demandais juste pourquoi tu as acceptés de faire ça chez toi ! »

Elle me prenait au dépourvu. Premièrement car elle m'avait aussi tutoyé mais aussi car elle semblait gênée. Je passais une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux en bataille et descendit jusque ma nuque, que je grattais. Je devais lui dire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je me le devais. Nous pouvions évoluer ensemble ou elle pouvait me descendre plus bas que terre. Je devais seulement être fixé.

« - Je suppose que c'était une façon pour moi de changer la situation, tu-tu sais le fait qu'on se connait à peine …

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose ! Dit-elle taquin, en me poussant gentiment

- C'est assez embarrassant, je dois dire ! J'ai-je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes peur et que tu passes par-dessus la rambarde étant donnée qu'il n'y a pas d'autre échappatoire. Je te préviens c'est assez haut ! Dis-je, peu sur de moi. »

Elle rit une fois de plus_. Pourquoi est-ce que j'esquivais encore ?_ _Mais comment est-ce que je devais lui dire de toute façon ?_ Je m'adossais dos contre la rambarde cette fois et enfonçais mes mains dans les poches. Toutefois ma poche droite était encombrée. C'est là que je me rappelais du cadeau. Je le sortis de ma poche. Je pouvais le faire. Je me donnais du courage en la regardant toujours appuyée sur la rambarde et me lançais.

« - J'aimerais t'offrir quelque chose, dis-je doucement. »

Elle me regarda surprise et analysa minutieusement le petit paquet que je lui tendais avant de le prendre. Elle était encore plus gênée. _Super Masen, t'a vraiment le don de la mettre à l'aise !_ Je commençais à flipper quand elle déballa le paquet. _Et si elle n'aimait pas ?_ Elle ouvrit la boite après moment d'hésitation et quand elle découvrit le présent, sa bouche s'ouvrit à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun mot n'en ressorte. Le bracelet en argent scintillait fièrement dans sa boite en velours et la petit pière en émeraude brillait au clair de lune. Elle était minuscule mais c'était ce qui lui ressemblait.

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû et je ne devrais pas accepter ! dit-elle, Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir et bon sang, il est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle, en me prenant dans ses bras.»

Elle me prit au dépourvue. Je ne pus pas le temps de lui rendre son étreinte que déjà, elle le prenait délicatement entre ses doigts et me le tendis pour que je le lui mette. Toutefois, elle m'arrêta dans élan. Elle l'avait vu. Mon cœur s'emballa plus que de raison, elle l'avait vu et je serais obligé de m'expliquer. J'arrêterais de respirer attendant qu'elle pose la question fatidique.

« - Pourquoi cette pierre ? A-t-elle une signification particulière ? A part le fait qu'elle me rappelle tes yeux, je veux dire.

- Mes yeux ? Rien à voir, enfin je crois. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté tout ça était assez gênante ? Lui demandais-je, en bouclant le fermoir du bracelet. Ma voix se voulait tremblante car je gardais son poignée entre mes mains.

- Oui mais tu n'en pas dis la raison, dit-elle

- Je sais que ça peut paraitre stupide ou complètement cliché, oui ça l'est, mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne cesse – […] Je ne sais même ce que je suis supposé te dire à part que ... savoir que tu peux être avec quelqu'un d'autre me rend complètement dingue et me met hors de moi alors que clairement je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur toi. C'est stupide, je sais.

- Oh – […]

- Attend avant de dire quelque chose ! Je sais que ça peut paraitre fou, ça l'est soit disant passant mais j'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité. Je veux dire assumer ce que je suis en train de faire, tu sais si tu me repousses et je ferais avec les restes de cette soirée, cette simple discussion par exemple. Bref, je veux quand même essayer de te le dire parce que si je ne le fais pas je m'en voudrais. Je tombe en pièces depuis un an et demie alors j'aimerais que tu me laisse te le dire. »

Elle hocha la tête et je continuais à la contempler. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Son visage fin, ses grands yeux marron, sa taille fine et ses lèvres. Ses putains de lèvres. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais autant rapproché d'elle durant mon petit malheureux discours, mais plus je me confessais plus je me sentais mieux. Une complicité naissait entre nous, je pouvais le sentir. Ou est-ce que c'était la musique qui me faisait sentir ça ?

« - Je crois que je t'aime, Bella ! Et ce, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vus enfin - […]

- Ah, Bella tu es la! Joyeux anniversaire ma princesse ! »

Nous fûmes interrompus par un indien assez costaud. Il avait des cheveux noirs jais dont la couleur contrastait avec la couleur mate de sa peau. Il me toisa brievement et la pris dans ses bras. Sous la surprise, Bella lâcha la boite et ne réagit pas. Je me mis sans le vouloir en retrait tout en essayant de garder mon sang froid, le sol me paraissait si intéressant à ce moment-là.

«- J-Jacob ? M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

- Je suis là pour toi bien évidemment !

- Non, ce que je veux dire – […] »

Il ne la laissa pas finir et l'embrassa. _Evidemment !_ _J'aurais dû m'en douté après tout_ ! Je les quittais sans perdre une seconde de plus et traversais la foule avec agilité, Jasper me vit et me suivit jusque dans ma chambre. Il savait dès la minute où il m'avait aperçu que je lui avais dis. Il referma la porte derrière lui et me rejoignit sur mon lit, impatient que je lui raconte.

« - J'aurais dû m'en douter, je veux dire, on ne trouve pas une fille comme elle à chaque coin de rue !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il doucement

- Je lui donné son cadeau et tout se passait bien ! Je lui ai dit Jazz et j'y ai cru je te jure, j'y ai cru mais son petit ami a débarqué et-et – […] Comment est-ce que je suis censé agir maintenant ? Je veux dire on travaille ensemble dans le même building, je suis comme qui dirait son patron… Jazz, c'est la merde ! Soupirais-je en m'allongeant près de lui. Je me connais, tu me connais… Je continuerai à être amoureux alors que visiblement elle en aime un autre.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir d'avoir voulu être sûr à propos de ses sentiments et puis tu n'étais pas prêt jusque-là ! Mais c'est bizarre qu'Alice ne m'est jamais parlé de ce fameux petit ami... dit-il songeur.

- Merde Jazz, arrête de faire comme si nous étions des gonzesses. Tu ne consoles pas ta meilleure amie qui a appris que le gars qu'elle aime, en aime une autre ! Ce n'est foutrement pas viril ce que tu me dis là, dis-je sarcastique.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, j'essaie juste de ne pas te perdre encore une fois ! Je sais que tu es dedans jusqu'au cou alors n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation avec tes blagues ratés. Parle-moi ! »

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Si ce n'est regretter une fois n'est pas coutume qu'il me connaisse aussi bien. Je continuais à fixer le plafond, m'empêchant de ne pas m'énerver. C'était pourtant évident et je n'étais qu'un masochiste. Je posais mon avant-bras sur mes yeux de façon à éviter d'être aveugler par la lumière du plafonnier.

- On dit que les mauvaises choses arrivent pour une bonne raison. La raison ici étant que j'ai trop attendu ! Je ne pense pas que tes jolies phrases de réconforts vont y changer quelque chose. Je continuerais à me morfondre en pensant à elle et à ce type. Dis-je, peiné mais en souriant. J'aurais dû t'écouter, je devrais le faire tout le temps d'ailleurs et je le ferais la prochaine fois, promis juré.

- Edward tu ne devrais pas – […]

- Non je tiens à être sincère Jazz, le coupais-je, mais le pire c'est que je ne lui en veux même pas, tu sais de ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt alors qu'il était évident que je me ridiculisais devant elle. Et puis, ce gars … Si tu l'avais vu Jazz, ce type est dingue d'elle.

- Et elle ?

- Je ne suis pas resté à les regarder s'embrasser ! Dis-je, doucement. Merde, Jazz. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça se finisse comme ça ? C'est tellement pathétique soufflais-je, en me moquant.

- Je suis désolé, Edward !

- Pas autant que moi, Jazz, pas autant que moi ! Répondis-je, acerbe»

Je sentis Jasper se lever et quitter la pièce. Je pris quelque minutes Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas autant en attendre. J'avais été si naïf encore une fois mais pour les bonnes raisons cette fois. J'avais seulement perdu énormément de temps et j'allais juste continuer à m'en vouloir encore un peu plus. Quand je décidais finalement de sortir de ma chambre, je pus voir du haut des escaliers que le gâteau avait déjà été servi et que les invités chantaient à tue-tête joyeux anniversaire. Bella était au centre.

Autant que je me souvienne, Bella Swan avait toujours été quelqu'un d'honnête c'est pourquoi je me refusais de lui en vouloir et c'est aussi pourquoi je refusais de m'éloigner. Comme moi, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de me dire qu'elle était prise. Je me réconfortais seulement à l'idée que désormais j'avais une amie. Si je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de prolixe ou sociable, cette non sociabilité m'avait permis de la connaitre un peu mieux. Je m'étais dépassé ce soir ! Je ne la regardais plus seulement de loin, j'étais persuadé de pouvoir marcher à ses cotés à présent. Elle ne m'avait peut-être pas donné son cœur mais de bien des façons j'avais gagné.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent a la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer. Toutefois je n'en reste pas moins l'auteur de cette histoire.

(Les OS étaient en réécritures, pour celles qui les avaient déjà lues, certaines choses ont changées et d'autres non)

Voici la version deux de cette OS, une version avec une autre fin est disponible.

* * *

OS – Still in love

Autant que je me rappel, j'avais toujours été amoureux d'elle. De son souffle à sa manière d'être et ce, depuis le premier jour où elle avait passé ce fameux entretien dans mon building. Et c'était fou à quelle point je la trouvais formidable. Malheureusement, la réalité me frappait toujours à chaque fois que je la croisais entre deux pauses dans les couloirs de l'entreprise. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de très prolixe ou même sociable, c'est pourquoi je n'avais jamais osé lui parler. Isabella Swan, ou plutôt Bella comme elle aimait l'entendre dire, était quelqu'un d'aussi réservée que moi mais qui avait réussi à surmonter son aversion dans le but de faire de ses collègues des amis, c'est pourquoi je n'y croyais pas vraiment. J'avais du temps à lui revendre mais elle était une femme libre, indépendante qui ne cessait de s'élever toujours plus haut. J'avais peur qu'elle réussisse à m'atteindre étant donné qu'un poste était vacant dans ma section. Paradoxalement, je refusais de croire que jamais elle ne m'appartiendrait, elle était tout ce que j'aimais et tout ce que je désirais.

Et ce matin, après bientôt un an et demi, je décidais que c'était le moment de sauter le pas. Ce n'était pas la énième discussion que j'avais eu la veille avec mon meilleur ami Jasper qui m'avait décidé mais plutôt ce que sa petite amie Alice, lui avait dit et qu'il m'avait répété. Jasper me cassait les oreilles depuis le jour où je lui avais parlé de Bella. Pour lui tout était simple, tout ce que je devais faire était d'aller à sa rencontre et essayer d'être entreprenant. Et je lui sortais toujours la même excuse, ce n'était pas aussi facile et rien ne pouvait arriver comme il en était avec Alice et lui. Alice qui était soit en disant passant la meilleure amie de Bella depuis l'enfance. C'était plus au moins grâce à elle qu'elle avait trouvé ce job de commerciale. Pour en revenir à cette opportunité, Alice préparait une fête en son honneur car son anniversaire approchait à grand pas et elle souhaitait lui faire plaisir sauf qu'après des heures d'observation, je savais pertinent que Bella n'aimait les surprises ni les cadeaux. Presque toute l'entreprise était de la partie donc moi y compris.

« - Monsieur Masen, vous avez un appel de la section communication !

- Jasper Withlock ? Répondis-je, peu surpris

- Oui monsieur !

- Passez le moi ! Merci Angela ! lui demandais-je, en décrochant le combiné

- Toute de suite !

- Et prenez votre foutue pause, vous êtes assises depuis trop longtemps, lui ordonnais-je, d'un ton léger.»

J'entendis le rire d'Angela avant qu'elle ne me transfère l'appel de Jasper. J'étais chef de projet et Angela était mon assistante depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, elle m'était si dévouée que parfois elle en oubliait de manger. Elle me faisait sentir comme un chef tyrannique bien qu'elle me répétait sans cesse le contraire. Comme Jasper, je comptais Angela comme une de mes meilleures amies. Elle était tout douce, gentille, généreuse et surtout mariée. Ce faisant, je n'avais aucuns soucis à me faire comme la peur de la trouver à moitié nue sur mon bureau m'attendant pour une éventuelle partie de jambes en l'air, comme mes précédentes assistantes. Elles m'avaient toutes traumatisée.

« - Allô ? Allô ? Putain, Edward ! As-tu seulement écouté un traitre de mot de ce que je te disais ?

- Oh merde ! Je n'avais pas compris que tu me parlais ? Tu disais ?, Répondis-je, en revenant à la réalité

- Tu fais chier, mec ! Tu penses que je t'ai appelé pour écouter ta respiration ? Non parce que ça serait vraiment idiot – […]

- Et si tu en venais au fait, Jasper ? LES FAITS ! Le coupais-je, impatient

- Et si tu commençais par arrêter de mater Bella pour commencer ! Je suis sûr que tu la guette de ton magnifique bureau, aux cloisons de verre, en train de se servir un café ! C'est tellement pratique d'avoir la salle de pause des employés juste en face de ton bureau, dit-il hilare.

- La ferme et crache le morceau ou je raccroche. J'ai du travail, je te signal ! Répondis-je, en détournant le regard de la salle de pause que Bella venait juste de quitter. Jasper avait le don de m'embarrasser et je regrettais parfois qu'il me connaisse aussi bien.

- Tu le regretteras si tu le fais mais… comme je suis un ami dévoué, je vais te dire de quoi il en retourne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as manigancés derrière mon dos, Withlock ?

- Rien d'extraordinaire, dit-il d'un ton espiègle, mais j'aimerais d'abord que tu m'écoutes avant de t'énerver et ça ne pourra qu'être à ton avantage de toute façon ! »

Je ne répondis pas de suite, cherchant tant bien que mal ce qu'il avait pu manigancer. Jasper pouvait être imprévisible quand il le voulait et ce que je craignais le plus, c'était que d'une quelconque manière il s'essayait à être un entremetteur entre Bella et moi. J'avais quelques appréhensions et je tentais de ne pas paniquer, du moins attendre qu'il me révèle enfin ses magouilles avant de paniquer. A quel moment je m'étais arrêté de respirer ?

« - Tu es sans doute au courant que l'anniversaire de Bella est dans une semaine exactement jour pour jour et comme tu le sais, Alice se charge de l'organisation de sa fête surprise. Elle avait réservé une salle près du centre-ville pour l'occasion, à Breaken Avenue, mais elle a pris feu la nuit dernière. Chicago est une ville animée, on fait la fête tous les jours et Alice est désespérée car il n'y a plus de salles libres. Et comme tu es le seul qu'on connaisse qui a une foutue villa capable d'emmagasiner plus de cents personnes, j'ai comme qui dirait, dit à Alice que ça ne te poserais pas de problème qu'on fasse ça chez toi. Lâcha-t-il d'un trait »

Je respirais et expirais lentement bien que ma respiration fut plus bruyante qu'à l'accoutumé. Mon cerveau tentait de comprendre ce que Jasper m'avait appris en vain. Je ne voyais pas quel avantage je pouvais en tirer. Peut-être à part quelques restes et des bouteilles de champagne. Je me pinçais l'arête du nez et fermais les yeux, tentant de garder mon calme.

« - Edward ? Et si tu me disais quelque chose ?

- TU QUOI JASPER ? M'emportais-je, finalement

- Attend avant de me renier, veux bien ? Réfléchis un peu, Bella te sera reconnaissante ! Déclara-t-il. Quoi de plus attentionnée que de laisser sa meilleure amie fêté organisé sa fête surprise chez toi ? Tu ne peux pas le nier, c'est un jolie coup n'est-ce pas ?

- L'enfoiré ! T'avais préparés ton coup, je me trompe ? Dis-je excédé. Je te préviens Withlock, toi et ta copine, vous allez nettoyer toute la merde que nos très chers invités vont mettre ! Répondis-je, d'un ton sec avant de raccrocher. »

Je détestais devoir l'admettre mais Jasper n'avait pas tort, quelque part j'espérais vraiment qu'elle le soit. Simplement car la perspective de lui parler, me rendait heureux. J'avais prévu de profiter de cette occasion pour lui avouer mes sentiments dès l'instant ou Jasper m'avait parlé de cette fête et j'espérais secrètement que le fait que je lui laisse ma villa me donne un certain avantage.

(…)

J'avais laissé mes doubles de clés à Alice, le jour même ou Jasper m'avait prévenu. Je n'entretenais pas de relation particulière avec elle, même si elle était la petite amie de mon meilleur, car son côté surexcité me fichait la trouille. Elle restait tout de même quelqu'un d'adorable d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit et Jasper faisait toujours les bons choix de toute façon. La semaine c'était déroulé si vite, que je me rendais à peine compte qu'aujourd'hui était le jour décisif. Nous nous étions tous données rendez-vous à vingt heures chez moi et Alice devait prétexter venir chercher un Jasper complément saoul chez moi. Je ramassais mes affaires en vitesse et appelais Jasper, je devais accueillir les invités chez moi après tout et il allait m'aider.

«- Ou es-tu ? Il est bientôt dix-neuf heures et tu n'y échapperas pas, Jasper ! Tu m'as mis dans cette merde et quoi de plus normal que de ne pas t'y fourrer jusqu'au coup avec moi ! Dis-je, sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une

- Bonsoir à toi aussi ! Figure toi que je me dirigeais actuellement vers ton bureau mais je t'attendrai près des ascenseurs vu que tu es si pressés !

- Je ne le suis pas !

- Si tu l'es, complètement même !

- Non ! »

Je raccrochais et le rejoignis aux pas de courses. Ce con avait pris l'ascenseur et n'avait pas eus la décence de me tenir les portes. Je bloquais les portes avant qu'elles ne se referment et lui assenais un coup de poing sur l'épaule en rentrant. Comme à notre habitude, nous nous étions mis à nous chamailler tout le long du trajet. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la tension augmentait. Je transpirais la nervosité, comme Jasper me l'avait si bien fait remarquer. Comment pouvais-je ne pas l'être, j'allais enfin lui avouer mes sentiments. Je tournais à la sortie de la ville et passions ensuite sur un chemin en gravier, la villa était remarquable d'assez loin. Je l'avais hérité de mes parents après leur mort et j'aimais la façon dont elle avait été construite. J'avais refusé de la mettre en vente, même si parfois j'en souffrais, je les voyais encore se promener d'étages en étages.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture des que je l'eus garé derrière la maison et jetais les clés à Jasper, le temps de rassembler mes affaires. Quand je verrouillais la voiture, je constatais que Jasper était déjà à l'intérieur. Je marchais jusque les grandes portes et rangeais mon manteau dans le placard du vestibule. Je récupérais ma mallette et rejoignis Jasper dans le salon où les festivités devaient se dérouler.

« - Withlock ! Pourquoi est-ce tu – […] »

Alice avait métamorphosé mon salon. Elle avait mis des longues toiles blanches qui s'entrecroisaient au plafond et qui nous donnaient l'impression d'avoir un plafond flottant, des roses blanches et des bougies rouges étaient dispersés un peu partout, et une longue table nappé de rouge trônait prêt de la baie vitrée. Un buffet somptueux attendait les invités. Je fus heureux de voir que contrairement à mon canapé, ma table basse et mon écran plasma; mon piano n'avait pas été déplacé et trônait fièrement en face de la cheminée, qui avait été allumée avec soins. Il faisait frisquet dehors, je trouvais cela pas si mal. Jasper et moi, restions admiratifs du travail d'Alice, elle était vraiment douée en tant que designer.

« - J'aime beaucoup ce qu'elle a fait de ton salon, c'est nettement mieux que l'agencement que t'a décidés de faire le mois dernier si tu veux mon avis ! Déclara Jasper, taquin

- Je n'ai jamais demandé ton avis Jazz. Répondis-je en disparaissant du salon.»

J'entendis Jasper me répondre d'aller me faire foutre et de me magner le cul. Jasper était tellement délicat. Je déposais ma mallette dans mon bureau avant de rejoindre ma chambre et récupérais quelques vêtements décontractés à enfiler. Je refusais de rester en costume chez moi, ça me rappelais bien trop le travail. Quand je voulus jeter ma veste de costume sur mon lit, je tombais nez à nez avec le cadeau de Bella. Comment étais-je censé le lui offrir ? Je n'allais pas lui demandé de me suivre jusqu'ici, si ? J'y songerais plus tard je suppose

Je récupérais un polo gris et un jean dès que je fus débarrassé de mon costume et les enfilais rapidement car Jasper continuait de se plaindre en bas. Les invités n'allaient pas tarder. Je passais à la cuisine et récupèrerais à l'aide de Jasper les nombreuses bouteilles de champagnes et les flutes qui allaient avec. Nous déposions le tout sur le buffet et commencions à remplir les flutes généreusement. J'avais trouvé le fait d'engager des serveurs assez impersonnels et moins nous en avions fait moins Bella se sentirait mal à l'aise. Quant à Jasper, il commença à allumer les milles et une bougie qu'Alice avait dispersée dans le salon. Dès que nous avions finis de peaufiner les derniers détails, nous nous octroyâmes un verre de champagne sur le balcon de la baie vitrée.

« - Alors, commença Jasper, tu es vraiment décidés à le faire ?

- Je suppose que c'est le moment mais …. Je ne veux pas être déçu, Jazz ! J'imagine tout le temps le fait que ce ne soit pas réciproque et j'en arrive à peine à respirer ! Quand on a le cœur brisé, il n'y a pas deux de mesure, soit tu l'es complétement ou tu ne l'es pas. Et c'est dingue à quel point c'est effrayant, expliquais-je, peu sur de ce que j'avançais. On aurait dit une gonzesse pas vrai ? Demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Je ne savais qu'elle t'avait touché à ce point, je pensais qu'après ces deux années tu aurais oublié ton histoire avec Tanya et ses foutues crasses. Que tu aurais repris confiance. Répondit-il, en reprenant une gorgée de champagne

- Les femmes peuvent être tellement garces parfois, m'exclamais-je en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère

- Je veux bien te croire ! Déclara-t-il, hilare. »

Mon histoire avec Tanya avait été une pure mascarade. Qui d'autre que moi n'avait pas vus qu'elle était avec moi seulement car elle aimait m'exhiber, j'avais été simplement naïf de croire que ma personnalité l'avait plus séduite encore que mon physique. Je bus mon verre cul sec et m'adossais à la rambarde. J'avais évité le contact avec les femmes depuis, même si elle tombait comme des mouches devant moi ou qu'elle tombait malencontreusement à moitié nues dans mon bureau. Et puis Bella était apparu. Dès la minute où je l'avais vu, j'avais compris qu'elle n'était pas elle. Je me rappelais encore de son premier jour. Certes elle m'avait seulement souris puis m'avait souhaité une bonne journée au détour du couloir qui menait à la section communication mais c'était déjà un grand pas. J'avais appris plus tard qu'elle avait finalement été chargée des relations publiques entre nos particuliers et parfois avec la presse. Je ne l'a quittais jamais des yeux quand j'avais l'opportunité de la voir et jamais elle ne remarqua mon obsession.

« - Bella est quelqu'un de bien, elle ne te fera jamais souffrir intentionnellement ! Cette fille est incapable de tuer une mouche d'elle-même, me rassura Jasper. Alice en est capable, par contre !

- Je ne l'a connais peut-être pas mais je sais que tu as raison, c'est pourquoi je le ferais !

- Santé ! S'exclama Jasper

- Jazz mon verre est vide et non, je n'en reprendrais pas un autre espèce d'alcoolique ! Je veux recevoir nos invités en étant totalement sobre ! Répondis-je en souriant

- Quel rabat joie, tu fais ! »

Nos verres vides, nous décidâmes de finir une bonne fois pour toute la décoration. Ils nous fallait disposer les galets lumineux dans l'immense jardin dans le but de créer une allée digne de ce nom. Il commençait déjà à faire frisquet, l'hiver n'était plus loin maintenant.

(…)

La portée d'entrée sonna une première fois vers les coups de dix-neuf heures trente et ne cessa plus jusque vingt heures. Je commençais à prendre des nouvelles de ceux que je connaissais mais tentait tout de même de discuter avec ce que je ne connaissais pas. _J'étais leur patron après et puis Bella en était capable, merde !_ Vers vingt heures trente Jasper nous rassembla dans le salon et nous intima le silence car Alice n'était plus très loin. J'attrapais Jasper par le coude l'annonce finit et nous isolais.

« - Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire ? Je veux dire est-ce que je dois me présenter ?

- Edward ne te mets pas la pression, sois simplement toi-même ! Et merde, elle te connait déjà, rappelle toi tu es le chef !

- J'ai été moi-même jusque-là et regarde ou est-ce que ça m'a amené un an et demi plus tard !

- Ce n'est pas faux mais je – […] »

Jasper sortit son téléphone rapidement. Alice lui avait envoyé un message. Il courut éteindre la musique et intima le silence pour de bon. Il m'encouragea une dernière fois et je me postais dans l'entrée attendant qu'elles frappent à la porte. Je devais garder mon calme et juste être chaleureux et accueillant. Le premier coup retentit et je fis mine d'être loin.

« - J'arrive ! Criais-je »

J'ouvris la porte au deuxième coup et mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de la contempler. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait une robe mi-longue noire moulante aux manches trois quart, ces cheveux étaient lâchés et tombaient doucement sur ses épaules. Seulement ses yeux étaient maquillées ce qui rendaient son regard plus mystérieux qu'à l'accoutumé.

« - Salut Edward, ou est Jasper ? Me coupa Alice

- Je t'en prie entre ! Dis-je. Et pour répondre à ta question, il est sur le canapé entrain de cuvé ! Répondis-je, en fermant la porte derrière elles

- Je vais l'étriper, dit-elle sans un clin d'œil à mon égard. Je comptais vraiment sur toi pour le surveiller !

- Laissez-moi vous débarrasser, vous en aurez pour un bon bout de temps croyez-moi ! Déclarais-je avec un sourire complice »

Je pris donc leur manteau et les rangeais. Quand je me retournais, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise, que je tentais de dissimuler par une quinte de toux. La robe de Bella n'était pas seulement moulante, elle avait également un dos nu. Sa peau était moins pale mais toujours aussi belle et claire. _Reprend toi Edward ! _Je les accompagnais jusqu'aux portes du salon. Bella ne me regarda pas une seule fois mais je remarquais son sourire timide. Je devais me présenter et détourner son attention tout en les emmenant au salon.

« - Je n'aurai pas dû le laisser boire autant mais tu le connais ! Dis-je à Alice. Oh, j'oubliais ! Je m'appelle Edward Masen, je ne crois pas qu'on est eu l'occasion de se présenter officieusement, fis-je à Bella tout lui tendant ma main

- Ca n'empêche pas le fait que je te connaisse, dit-elle avec un sourire. Enchanté, Bella Swan ! »

Elle serra ma main et la sensation de celle-ci dans la mienne fut indescriptible. Une décharge électrique s'en échappa. Elle retira sa main brusquement. Alice ne cessa pas de me jeter des coups d'œil. Elle tenait l'une des portes coulissantes et je tenais l'autre. Nous devions les ouvrir d'un coup et en même temps pour que l'effet de surprise soit authentique.

« - Jasper ? Alice est la ! Dis-je un peu plus fort, pour prévenir les invités

Bella sursauta. J'avais parlé plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé alors qu'il pouvait clairement m'entendre d'où j'étais. C'était juste le signal alors je ne m'encombrais pas d'explications et lui fit juste un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir les portes.

- SURPRISE ! »

(…)

Bella avait paru heureuse et Alice avait été ravie que la soirée lui plaise. Je n'avais pas encore osé lui parler car chacun essayait d'attirer son attention. Je devais quand même de tenter ma chance, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais donc parti récupérer son cadeau dans sa chambre pour le lui donner._ Bon point Masen, c'est un bon moyen d'engager la conversation_. En redescendant, je la vis traverser la foule rapidement pour atteindre la baie vitrée, c'était le parfait timing. Elle prenait un appel et la musique l'empêchait d'entendre son interlocuteur apparemment. C'était définitivement le bon moment, j'allais juste attendre qu'elle finisse son appel. J'essayais tant bien que mal de chercher par quoi commencer. _Sois simplement toi-même_, me rappela la voix de Jasper. Je poussais les portes coulissantes de la baie vitrée et refermais légèrement derrière moi. Je les laissais juste assez ouvertes pour avoir en fond la playlist qu'Alice avait faite. Chacune des chansons qui la composaient étaient les préférées de Bella. Elle se tourna enfin dès qu'elle eut fini et m'offrit un magnifique sourire en m'apercevant. _La surprise numéro deux lui plait apparemment, bon début Masen !_ Je décidais de m'accouder à la rambarde et tentais de ne pas perdre contenance.

« - Bonne soirée ? Demandais-je, doucement.

- J'ai connu pire, me répondit-elle sur le même ton. Désolé d'apprendre que tu ais du endurer tout ça, je veux dire Alice et ses excentricités. Je te promets que j'aiderais à nettoyer !

- Ce n'est pas problème, Jasper et Alice s'en chargeront ! On récolte ce qu'on a semé, tu te souviens ? »

Elle rit et ce fut la plus belle chose que j'entendis. C'était comme un carillon et le silence des alentours le fit résonner, ce qui m'enchanta encore plus. _Merde, est ce que je venais de la tutoyer sans sa permission ?_

« - Je tiens tout de même à te remercier ! La fête en elle-même n'était pas une surprise tu sais, mais le fait que ça se passe ici c'est juste … Je veux dire, on ne se connait à peine et je me demandais juste pourquoi tu as acceptés de faire ça chez toi ! »

Elle me prenait au dépourvu. Premièrement car elle m'avait aussi tutoyé mais aussi car elle semblait gênée. Je passais une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux en bataille et descendit jusque ma nuque, que je grattais. Je devais lui dire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je me le devais. Nous pouvions évoluer ensemble ou elle pouvait me descendre plus bas que terre. Je devais seulement être fixé.

« - Je suppose que c'était une façon pour moi de changer la situation, tu-tu sais le fait qu'on se connait à peine …

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose ! Dit-elle taquin, en me poussant gentiment

- C'est assez embarrassant, je dois dire ! J'ai-je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes peur et que tu passes par-dessus la rambarde étant donnée qu'il n'y a pas d'autre échappatoire. Je te préviens c'est assez haut ! Dis-je, peu sur de moi. »

Elle rit une fois de plus_. Pourquoi est-ce que j'esquivais encore ?_ _Mais comment est-ce que je devais lui dire de toute façon ?_ Je m'adossais dos contre la rambarde cette fois et enfonçais mes mains dans les poches. Toutefois ma poche droite était encombrée. C'est là que je me rappelais du cadeau. Je le sortis de ma poche. Je pouvais le faire. Je me donnais du courage en la regardant toujours appuyée sur la rambarde et me lançais.

« - J'aimerais t'offrir quelque chose, dis-je doucement. »

Elle me regarda surprise et analysa minutieusement le petit paquet que je lui tendais avant de le prendre. Elle était encore plus gênée. _Super Masen, t'a vraiment le don de la mettre à l'aise !_ Je commençais à flipper quand elle déballa le paquet. _Et si elle n'aimait pas ?_ Elle ouvrit la boite après moment d'hésitation et quand elle découvrit le présent, sa bouche s'ouvrit à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun mot n'en ressorte. Le bracelet en argent scintillait fièrement dans sa boite en velours et la petit pière en émeraude brillait au clair de lune. Elle était minuscule mais c'était ce qui lui ressemblait.

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû et je ne devrais pas accepter ! dit-elle, Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir et bon sang, il est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle, en me prenant dans ses bras.»

Elle me prit au dépourvue. Je ne pus pas le temps de lui rendre son étreinte que déjà, elle le prenait délicatement entre ses doigts et me le tendis pour que je le lui mette. Toutefois, elle m'arrêta dans élan. Elle l'avait vu. Mon cœur s'emballa plus que de raison, elle l'avait vu et je serais obligé de m'expliquer. J'arrêterais de respirer attendant qu'elle pose la question fatidique.

« - Pourquoi cette pierre ? A-t-elle une signification particulière ? A part le fait qu'elle me rappelle tes yeux, je veux dire.

- Mes yeux ? Rien à voir, enfin je crois. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté tout ça était assez gênante ? Lui demandais-je, en bouclant le fermoir du bracelet. Ma voix se voulait tremblante car je gardais son poignée entre mes mains.

- Oui mais tu n'en pas dis la raison, dit-elle

- Je sais que ça peut paraitre stupide ou complètement cliché, oui ça l'est, mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne cesse – […] Je ne sais même ce que je suis supposé te dire à part que ... savoir que tu peux être avec quelqu'un d'autre me rend complètement dingue et me met hors de moi alors que clairement je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur toi. C'est stupide, je sais.

- Oh – […]

- Attend avant de dire quelque chose ! Je sais que ça peut paraitre fou, ça l'est soit disant passant mais j'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité. Je veux dire assumer ce que je suis en train de faire, tu sais si tu me repousses et je ferais avec les restes de cette soirée, cette simple discussion par exemple. Bref, je veux quand même essayer de te le dire parce que si je ne le fais pas je m'en voudrais. Je tombe en pièces depuis un an et demie alors j'aimerais que tu me laisse te le dire. »

Elle hocha la tête et je continuais à la contempler. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Son visage fin, ses grands yeux marron, sa taille fine et ses lèvres. Ses putains de lèvres. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais autant rapproché d'elle durant mon petit malheureux discours, mais plus je me confessais plus je me sentais mieux. Une complicité naissait entre nous, je pouvais le sentir. Ou est-ce que c'était la musique qui me faisait sentir ça ?

« - Je crois que je t'aime, Bella ! Et ce, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu enfin - […]

- Ah, Bella tu es la! Joyeux anniversaire ma princesse ! »

Nous fûmes interrompus par un indien assez costaud. Il avait des cheveux noirs jais dont la couleur contrastait avec la couleur mate de sa peau. Il me toisa brièvement et la pris dans ses bras. Sous la surprise, Bella lâcha la boite et ne réagit pas. Je me mis sans le vouloir en retrait tout en essayant de garder mon sang froid, le sol me paraissait si intéressant à ce moment-là.

«- J-Jacob ? M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

- Je suis là pour toi bien évidemment !

- Non, ce que je veux dire – […] »

Il ne la laissa pas finir et l'embrassa. _Evidemment !_ _J'aurais dû m'en douté après tout_ ! Je les quittais sans perdre une seconde de plus et traversais la foule avec agilité, Jasper me vit et me suivit jusque dans ma chambre. Il savait dès la minute où il m'avait aperçu que je lui avais dis. Il referma la porte derrière lui et me rejoignit sur mon lit, impatient que je lui raconte.

« - J'aurais dû m'en douter, je veux dire, on ne trouve pas une fille comme elle à chaque coin de rue !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il doucement

- Je lui donné son cadeau et tout se passait bien ! Je lui ai dit Jazz et j'y ai cru je te jure, j'y ai cru mais son petit ami a débarqué et-et – […] Comment est-ce que je suis censé agir maintenant ? Je veux dire on travaille ensemble dans le même building, je suis comme qui dirait son patron… Jazz, c'est la merde ! Soupirais-je en m'allongeant près de lui. Je me connais, tu me connais… Je continuerai à être amoureux alors que visiblement elle en aime un autre.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir d'avoir voulu être sûr à propos de ses sentiments et puis tu n'étais pas prêt jusque-là ! Mais c'est bizarre qu'Alice ne m'est jamais parlé de ce fameux petit ami... dit-il songeur.

- Merde Jazz, arrête de faire comme si nous étions des gonzesses. Tu ne consoles pas ta meilleure amie qui a appris que le gars qu'elle aime, en aime une autre ! Ce n'est foutrement pas viril ce que tu me dis là, dis-je sarcastique.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, j'essaie juste de ne pas te perdre encore une fois ! Je sais que tu es dedans jusqu'au cou alors n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation avec tes blagues ratés. Parle-moi ! »

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Si ce n'est regretter une fois n'est pas coutume qu'il me connaisse aussi bien. Je continuais à fixer le plafond, m'empêchant de ne pas m'énerver. C'était pourtant évident et je n'étais qu'un masochiste. Je posais mon avant-bras sur mes yeux de façon à éviter d'être aveugler par la lumière du plafonnier.

- On dit que les mauvaises choses arrivent pour une bonne raison. La raison ici étant que j'ai trop attendu ! Je ne pense pas que tes jolies phrases de réconforts vont y changer quelque chose. Je continuerais à me morfondre en pensant à elle et à ce type. Dis-je, peiné mais en souriant. J'aurais dû t'écouter, je devrais le faire tout le temps d'ailleurs et je le ferais la prochaine fois, promis juré.

- Edward tu ne devrais pas – […]

- Non je tiens à être sincère Jazz, le coupais-je, mais le pire c'est que je ne lui en veux même pas, tu sais de ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt alors qu'il était évident que je me ridiculisais devant elle. Et puis, ce gars … Si tu l'avais vu Jazz, ce type est dingue d'elle.

- Et elle ?

- Je ne suis pas resté à les regarder s'embrasser ! Dis-je, doucement. Merde, Jazz. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça se finisse comme ça ? C'est tellement pathétique soufflais-je, en me moquant.

- Je suis désolé, Edward !

- Pas autant que moi, Jazz, pas autant que moi ! Répondis-je, acerbe»

Je sentis Jasper se lever et quitter la pièce. Je pris quelques minutes. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas autant en attendre. J'avais été si naïf encore une fois mais pour les bonnes raisons je suppose, je n'avais pas voulu d'ores et déjà souffrir. J'avais seulement perdu énormément de temps et j'allais juste continuer à m'en vouloir encore un peu plus. Quand je décidais finalement de sortir de ma chambre, je pus voir du haut des escaliers que le gâteau était au centre face à Bella et les invités chantaient à tue-tête joyeux anniversaire.

Je descendis donc les rejoindre, évitant le plus possible de la regarder. Toutefois je ne pus m'en empêcher. C'était normal, je suppose. Alors qu'elle cachait son visage à l'aide de ses mains, morte de honte, je ne pus que la trouver adorable. Comment une femme si forte pouvait être si mignonne à la fois ? Elle releva la tête sans crier garde et me prit en flagrant délit. _Bien joué, vraiment bien, Masen !_ Je feins de regarder à côté d'elle et ce fut là que je remarquais enfin. Son petit ami n'était pas là. Je regardais une seconde fois l'assemblée pour m'en assurer et effectivement le gars avait détalé.

« - Un discours ! s'écria Alice

- Alice, non ! S'exclama-t-elle, Non arrêtez je ne suis pas douée avec les discours, je vous en prie »

Les autres invités réclamaient eux aussi un discours et je ne pus faire autrement. J'en voulais un aussi, juste pour l'entendre un peu plus et pour voir ses magnifiques rougeurs teinter ses joues. Elle céda enfin vaincue. Elle prit son verre et le leva solennellement.

« - Je ne peux pas dire que cette fête soit une réelle surprise, tout le monde connait Alice, dit-elle alors que les rires fusaient. Mais je suis heureuse de vous voir tous ici, sans exception. La surprise étant que chacun m'ait accordé un peu de son temps. J'aimerai te remercier Jasper, pour la décoration et pour avoir réfréner les envies folles d'Alice et ... J'aimerai également te remercier, Edward … »

Si nous étions dans un dessin animé, j'étais sûr que mes yeux seraient sortis de leurs orbites. J'étais tout bonnement étonné qu'elle me cite notamment du fait du fiasco de tout à l'heure. Je lui fis un sourire qui se voulait timide et levait un peu plus mon verre. Elle ne m'avait pas lâchée du regard et cette fois, ce fut moi qui fus mal à l'aise

« - .. Merci pour ton cadeau, pour tes mots, merci pour tout car je ne peux pas refuser ce que tu m'offres, dit-elle avec ferveur, et merci pour ta villa, on essayera de ne rien casser ou presque. Rajouta Bella.

« - SANTÉ ! s'exclama alors Jasper »

_Regardez-moi cet alcolo !_ Les rires fusèrent une fois de plus et tout le monde s'écria de même. Nous levâmes nos verres et chacun porta sa coupe à sa bouche. Alice et Jasper s'occupèrent de la découpe du gâteau et comme à mon habitude, je les laissais faire. Je me mis donc en retrait et sans m'en rendre compte, je repensais à Bella et à ses mots. C'était devenu automatique pour moi de penser à elle, pire que ça, c'était devenu nécessaire pour moi.

« - Une peu de gâteau ? Me proposa Bella »

Je m'étouffais avec le fond de mon champagne. Si je pensais souvent à elle, je faisais souvent abstraction de ce qui m'entourait et je ne faisais donc plus attention à rien. Bella me tendait une part de gâteau et elle m'offrait en prime un sublime sourire. Je déposais ma coupe de champagne à présent vide sur le bord de la cheminée et prit la petite assiette qu'elle me tendait.

« - M-Merci, répondis-je entre deux hoquets

- Pas de soucis ! Je me demandais si enfin si tu-tu voulais qu'on retourne sur le balcon ? me demanda-t-elle, on a été interrompu du coup, enfin – […]

- Bien sûr, allons-y ! La coupais-je »

Je ne voulais pas vraiment y aller, je ne voulais pas l'entendre de sa bouche et ce que j'avais déjà vu m'avait amplement suffit. Je n'étais pas stupide, j'avais compris mais si elle tenait à le dire elle-même, alors je l'écouterai comme ellle l'avait fait. Je passais devant elle pour changer et cette fois c'est elle qui ferma derrière nous. Je m'appuyais contre la rambarde et elle en fit de même. Je ne souhaitais pas briser le silence, j'avais dépassé mon quota de courage pour ce soir.

« - Je crois que nous avons été interrompu un peu trop brutalement et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te répondre – […]

- Ne te fatigue va, j'ai reçu le message ! La coupais-je, alors que j'avalais une bouchée de gâteau. Je veux dire, je l'ai bien vu et ce n'est pas grave, je comprends !

- Et si tu me laissais finir ? Soupira-t-elle, désapprobateur »

Ce fut la première fois que je la senti tendue et je levais donc enfin les yeux vers elle. Bella triturait son nouveau bracelet et une petite ride s'était formé entre ses sourcils. Elle restait tout de même mignonne. Je déposais mon assiette vide à mes pieds et la laissais donc continuer. Je hochais la tête, lui redonnant confiance.

« - Tout à l'heure quand Jacob – enfin ce gros indien costaud nous a interrompu – qu'il est passé, c'était également une surprise pour moi ! Il n'était pas invité, je suppose qu'il est passé à mon bureau et qu'il lui ont dit pour la soirée … enfin bref, par là je veux dire, qu'il n'est pas mon petit ami ou que ce soit. Quoi que, c'est comme qui dirait mon ex-petit ami et enfin, même si ça fait deux ans, nous sommes restés amis et cet enfoiré a pris l'habitude de m'embrasser quand il me voit en compagnie de quelqu'un. Je suppose que c'est une manière pour lui de jauger les hommes que je fréquente et pourtant je lui avais dit d'arrêter. Tu comprends ? Non parce que j'avais l'impression, tu sais – […]

- Bella, calme-toi, tu divagues enfin tu te disperses et bon sang, je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends jurer ! Dis-je, hilare. »

Je jubilais et j'étais heureux. Mais je redescendis très vite car si elle n'avait pas de petit copain, elle ne m'avait pas non plus dit oui. En soit je ne lui avais rien proposé, je lui avais juste avoué ce que je ressentais donc à quoi est ce que je m'attendais ? Bella soupira et se posta face à moi. Par reflexe je me reculais, je n'aimais pas la proximité des gens. En tout cas quand je ne m'y attendais pas alors je n'aimais pas ça. Elle baissa la tête et n'en démorda pas.

« - Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pense qu'on pourrait – enfin, tu vois, par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Dit-elle, les joues en feu »

Ni une ni deux, je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassait fiévreusement. Je manquais de temps et cette fois, c'était la bonne n'est-ce pas ? Bella était dans le même état que moi, je le sentais et les sentiments, étaient également là. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais heureux et complet. Mais ce fut de courte durée car Bella posa ses mains sur mon torse et se recula. Le contre coup, c'est ça ?

« - Je-je croyais que c'était ce que tu-tu voulais ? Bégayais-je. Enfin, je veux dire ou peut être que j'ai mal compris ? J'ai mal compris, c'est ça ? Merde, je suis désolée ! M'exclamais-je

- Non, souffla-t-elle, je n'arrivais juste plus à respirer ! dit-elle, en remettant mes mains sur ses joues

- Oh …

- Laisse-moi arranger ca, dit-elle rieuse »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et je me languis de ce qui allait suivre. Bella déposa un premier baiser sur mes lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient douces et son touché était presque imperceptible mais tellement bon. Je m'approchais dans le but de faire de même quand j'entendis Jasper geuler près de la baie vitrée, paré à nous interrompre. Je poussais Bella dos contre la baie vitrée et bloquais les portes coulissantes de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas l'ouvrir. Bella m'embrassa pour de bon alors que Jasper me faisait signe. Je souris contre les lèvres de ma bien aimée et fermais les yeux. _Je savais que le temps nous était compté, après tout, j'avais pris l'invité d'honneur en otage !_


End file.
